harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Harry Potter (film series)
Is there going to be another Harry Potter after Deathly Hallows? --[[User:Bongo2009|'Bongo2009']] [[User_talk:Bongo2009|'Talk']] 19:21, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Well i don't believe any announcements about another film have been made. -Smonocco 20:12, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Doubtful, seeing as Deathly Hallows is the final book and Rowling would not allow it. That said, Rowling has not completely closed the door on doing a future Potter book, but there can't be another film until such a tale is written, and if it involves the younger Harry Potter they won't be able to film it using the original cast. I wouldn't rule out someone trying to do an animated film, though, but I'd be surprised if any of the "trio" would want to be involved; they're moving on (heck, Emma just started university in the US, so that presumably means she's finished her part of the filming). 23skidoo 15:46, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Differences Articles I was thinking of separating the differences between the book and film versions sections into their own articles. They would feature the following headers: Added Characters Characters that don't appear in the book Omitted Characters Characters that are in the book but don't appear in the film Added Scenes Scenes that take place in the film but don't appear in the book Omitted Scenes Scenes that take place in the book but don't appear in the film Changed Scenes Scenes that take place in the book but are altered in the film Added Locations Locations that are in the film but don't appear in the book Omitted Locations Locations that are in the book but don't appear in the film Also I was thinking of creating similar articles detailing the differences from film to film. The following headings would be used: Characters Introduced Characters that didn't appear in previous films Returning Characters Characters that appeared in previous films Visual Changes Changes such as lighting, costume etc. Changes to Hogwarts Changes made to the Building of Hogwarts Locations Introduced Locations that didn't appear in previous films Returning Locations Locations that appeared in previous films Feel free to comment on this proposal and create the articles if yo agree with the idea. The name of the articles would be along the lines of Differences between the book and film versions of "Film X" and Differences between "Film X" and "Film Y" pday2387 15:21, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :I think making these articles would be a great idea. I'm be happy to assist with anything which needs help. I did try and make an article once detailing the changes to Hogwarts throughout the film series, however this was moved into the Behind the Scenes section of Hogwarts Castle because some people felt it didn't deserve its own article. But, I'm sure we could try again and these other suggestions sound great as well. --Joeworthy 18:59, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Should List of Harry Potter DVD/Blu-ray be merged with this page? Should List of Harry Potter DVD/Blu-ray be merged with this page? YazzyDream 02:45, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Possible cast The french wikipedia names two casts: Olivia Willhemson née le 24 janvier 1984, est une actrice britannique, vivant à Londres. Elle est essentiellement connue pour avoir interprété le rôle de Miranda Faucett dans les trois premiers films Harry Potter. Which means: Olivia Willhemson born January 24, 1984, is an actress living in London. It is primarily known for playing the role of Miranda Faucett in the first three Harry Potter films. and Jena Willhemson née le 18 juin 1989, est une actrice britannique, vivant à Londres. Elle est essentiellement connue pour avoir interpréter le rôle de Rose Zeller dans Harry Potter et l'Ordre du phénix Which means: Jena Willhemson born June 18, 1989, is an actress living in London. It is primarily known for playing the role of Rose Zeller Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Is these two real casts??? Timeframe of Films I understand that the books are in the 1990s, the films clearly look like they are set in the present day (2001-2008) So, I think that that should be noted. T-888 03:20, November 21, 2011 (UTC) : Actually, the films take place in the 1990's as well. Yes, there are things in there that are more modern, but that happened in the books as well. Sev Lover Forever 22:23, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::This is basically a glorified disambig page, so it wouldn't need to be here even if it were notable. -- 1337star (talk) 22:50, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::In the first film when Harry, Ron and Hermionie are looking at the trophies the one they are looking at says 1972, meaning that James was in his second year in 1972 not 1962 like the books would suggest, and if this is true how can fred and george be born in 1977 in the films when that would mean that the older brothers were born closer to when thier parnents were in school. Just a thought T-888 23:12, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :::James was born in 1960, according to the books, so 1972 would be correct. The twins were born in 1978, but Molly was born in 1949 and Arthur in 1950. Their oldest, Bill, was born in 1970. Also, it is mentioned that they got married right after school. Sev Lover Forever 01:22, December 1, 2011 (UTC) FB? Should we rewrite parts of the article? As far as I know, Fantastic Beasts is not cnsidered part of the Harry Potter film series, but is a seperate series itself.--Rodolphus (talk) 12:27, March 10, 2017 (UTC) : I think we should. When I was editing the article, I thought it was strange but I think they should have their own page and keep this one strictly Harry Potter. -- Kates39 (talk) 13:08, March 10, 2017 (UTC)